Her troublesome ways
by ruikaze
Summary: Shikamaru always thought that women are troublesome. But when a certain 'woman' started teaching at their school, she might be able to change his whole perspective. Or not.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything... though I wish I did -_-

Her Troublesome Ways

Chapter 1

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru Nara mumbled as he walked down the streets of Konoha. It was the first day of school again and he was finally a senior.

* * *

He woke up rather late as usual, sitting on his bed trying to wake his sleeping brain up. He blinked twice, successful before getting ready. His mother, a rather petite woman with dark brown hair and dark almost pitch black eyes, yelled at him for coming down so late. He was used to it, though. She was always the strict type. As he sat down in front of his Dad who was drinking black coffee while reading the papers, he mumbled a 'troublesome woman' almost too faint for his father to hear. Shikaku smirked without looking up as soon as he heard the chair scratched on the floor. He _knew _that it was his son.

* * *

Shikamaru groaned as he reached the Konoha High School gates. They repainted the gate with a bright red color that it hurt his eyes. "Don't tell me they painted the rooms red too?"

A heavy hand 'patted' his back. "Shikamaru!" Said a familiar voice. A loud familiar voice. He turned around to see one of his close friends and fellow classmate, Naruto Uzumaki. His hair was a lot blonder and his eyes still had that boyish feel when looking at it. "I hope we're still in the same class!"

"Good way to start a day." He huffed, not agreeing on his friend's comment.

Naruto looked around, obviously looking for somebody. He narrowed his eyes and gave up.

"Choji probably stopped by at the store." Shikamaru walked to the charts where all their names are posted under each class. He made one quick look at the chart far left and sighed, putting his hands on his forehead. They were the same people from last year.

"Eh?" Naruto shrieked pointing at the list of names. "EH? HE'S our adviser? _The_ creepy guy?" Panic appeared on his face as Naruto continued to yell, "No! I want Kakashi-sensei!"

"Gah, you're too loud Naruto. Don't scream like that! You'll make everybody's ears bleed!" Kiba Inuzuka, a dark brown haired boy joined in the conversation. He was the usual messy Kiba but still had that friendly vibe with him.

"AH!" Naruto screamed. "The mutt! The mutt! You're here?"

Kiba looked at Naruto and glared. "What the hell do you mean I'm here? I've live in this neighborhood way before you got your ass here! And what do you mean, MUTT?"

They started hitting each other shortly after that, people starting to look at them. Shikamaru walked away, yawning. He knew that they were going to stop fighting anyways.

"Aren't you going to stop them, Nara?" A low deep voice came from his right side. Shikamaru stopped walking and turned to see Neji Hyuga one of the top students in his class. It was unusual for Neji to talk to people like _him_. "You're friends with them."

Shikamaru shrugged, "Too troublesome." As he stomped away. He heard Neji making rude remarks about 'low people like him'. Luckily, Neji stopped as the first bell was heard from the main school building.

"Shikamaru! Wait up!" He heard Kiba's voice. _Ugh. Really?_

As the two caught up with him, Naruto started punching the air. "Are you guys excited?" He shrieked.

"Uh-huh!" Kiba agreed. _Wow. They get along fast._ "Imagine, girls, party and… GIRLS!"

"I'm going to ask out Sakura-chan!" Naruto declared.

"You said that when we were freshmen." Kiba snickered. "What? Doesn't have the balls?"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Smelly mutt!"

"Annoying bitch!"

The two started annoying the hell out of each other again as Shikamaru tried to get away from the two. As people passed by him like a blur, Shikamaru took his time stopping to look at the clouds every now and then. He loved the clouds. The way they flow just amazed him. It was what he called a good time. Looking at the clouds.

He realized that he was the only one in the hall and walked rather quickly to the classroom.

"You're late." A young man with creepy eyes looked at him. He shuddered. Naruto was _not_ exaggerating.

"Sorry." He tried to look around not keeping his eyes on his face.

"Take a seat over there." His so called adviser pointed to a seat near the window at the _very back_. He wanted to face him and thank him right then and there. But his face was just too terrifying. Instead he nodded and took a seat.

"Ok. Now that all of you are here, I might as well introduce myself. I'm Yamato. I will be your class' adviser from here on out." He smiled. He almost looked normal. "I like architecture books and hate any food that's oily. I like walnuts so if you're thinking of giving me a gift for my birthday, remember walnuts and architecture books." He smiled again. A normal smile this time. "However," He said. "When giving me a gift, be extremely cautious cause you're not going to want to know what I'm going to do to you if you get me a bad one." His face appeared dark and spooky. It was traumatizing. Everyone shuddered at the thought. "Just kidding." Yamato laughed. His students were still shaken by his sudden 'threatening'. As if anybody will buy him a gift, now. "Anyway, I hope we have a good time together this year!"

As Yamato started calling out people's names for attendance, Shikamaru's mind wandered off to his clouds. The people's voices in the room began to fade. He closed his eyes and started imagining if he was a cloud. Just floating by...

"Nara? Nara Shikamaru?" Shikamaru made his way back to Earth as Yamato's voice became louder and louder. "Nara Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru mumbled a 'here'. Yamato eyed him warily. Shikamaru looked away, scared that he might turn to stone just by looking at him. Thoughts of Medusa suddenly filled his head, Yamato having the snake-hair. He tried hard not to laugh.

"You're the one who was late. We're you just daydreaming?" Yamato asked calmly.

"No, sir." He kept his face hard.

"Oh. Okay then." The spooky weird faced sensei called out another random name again.

_Tsk. Troublesome. _Shikamaru thought. He looked outside not listening to his sensei and not caring who's in his class. He tried to focus to a thing - no a person - that caught his attention. A girl was sitting still, facing away from him as she studied the lilies growing near the school's garden. Her medium length dirty blonde hair swaying with the wind as she touched the flowers delicately with her hands. He couldn't see her face. _Was she supposed to be a student here?_ She wasn't wearing their school's uniform, instead she wore a lavender top and a black mini skirt that hugged her at the right places. She stood up, turning around. But as soon as he can get a glimpse of her face, he was interrupted by Yamato who started writing blah on the board and talking louder for the whole class to hear.

He sighed. He can't believe he even turned around. _I thought he caught me again. _Shikamaru said to himself. He decided to continue observing the person outside.

But as he turned his head back to the garden, she was gone.

_Who was she?_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **

Hi! (: So yeah. I'm new here. ... And I was really inspired by sunaprincess7 to write my own story. LOL.

This was bothering me for a while now. And I was like, 'I give up. I'm going to write this.' So, I woke up early one day and started writing. But I was too scared to publish it. LMAO. But I did! YEAH! You know what's really weird though? I get visions of what'll happen in the future. (like, FUTURE, FUTURE.) My brain is weird and annoying. But at least it helped me write the first chapter, right?

So here it is! I hope you like it.

Sorry about wrong grammar and stuff like that. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, or Shikamaru, or anything. But Kiba's mine. Mine. _Mine_. MINE. I was being sarcastic, of course. -_-

Her Troublesome Ways

Chapter 2

The lunch bell rang. _Finally. _Shikamaru thought. He stood up and walked away with the rest of the people in his class. He passed by Naruto and Kiba who was bickering again about how Kiba smell like his dog.

He saw Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno on the way out, talking about some girl stuff. Ino was one of his childhood friends. Him, Chouji and Ino knew each other since birth due to the closeness their fathers have. She spends hours making her long blonde hair perfect and her light blue eyes stand-out. He would call her 'troublesome woman' everytime she talks about boys and how she's on a diet to attract a lot of them. Sakura on the other hand has pink short hair and big green eyes. You would think that she's one of those innocent looking girls when you first saw her, but as you get to know her you would see her _bad_ 's really bad that Shikamaru keeps a note to himself not to annoy Sakura too much. Because if you do, _hell will break loose_.

Neji, Rock Lee and a girl with brown hair that was tied up into two buns was all walking together, laughing at Lee who was probably delivering his 'youth' speech.

As he arrived at the door, Shikamaru saw Choji munching on some chips while heading to the cafeteria.

"Oi, Choji!" He called. Choji Akamichi is Shikamaru's bestfriend. They literally grew up together.

Choji turned around and stopped, waiting for him. "I was late." He laughed as they walked together. "Where's Kiba and Naruto?"

"Arguing."

"Hmm. I knew that." Choji munched on some chips.

"Shikamaru! Choji!" They heard Naruto's voice calling after them. "Where are you guys heading to?"

"Cafeteria."

"Rooftop."

"Shikamaru." Kiba looked at him. "You're not going to smoke up there are you?"

Shikamaru shrugged. He started smoking when Asuma died almost 2 years ago because of a shooting. He was his mentor, his friend, _his second dad_. It was a hard time for him. So as his student, he started smoking as a memento.

"You should stop." Naruto whispered, "Before they found out and kick you out." He stopped, "Or call your Mom."

Shikamaru twitched. His Mom is going to kill him when she founds out. His Dad will just shrug it off since he know how close Asuma and his son were. "It's not like it's easy to quit."

Everybody turned silent. They knew it was not the real reason why. They know that Shikamaru was just having a hard time forgetting about him.

As they walked in silence, a white haired man around his early 30's greeted them. "Yo."

"Kaka-sensei!" Naruto pointed at him. "You're late again!"

Kakashi laughed. "How are you guys?"

"Fine."

"Hungry."

"..."

"BAD!" Naruto screamed. "Yamato's our adviser! He's weird! His eyes are creepy!"

"Don't worry Naruto, he's a nice guy." Kakashi smiled, patting his former student's head. He always treated them as kids. "Well, I have to get going then. I need to fix my new office."

"New office?" Naruto asked. "What do you mean Kaka-sensei?"

The man smiled, patting his head once again. "They made me the new principal."

The group was in shock. Except for Shikamaru who was getting bored of the topic. His Dad had told him early in the morning during breakfast. He waved goodbye, mumbling a 'later' while heading up on the rooftop.

Their school's rooftop wasn't a normal rooftop at all, as expected from the top school in all of Fire country. It was full of different kinds of plants and flowers. He really didn't mind since he has his spot at the very top.

Shikamaru lay down, getting his pack of cigarettes in his right pocket and Asuma's lighter on his left. He lighted one and put his hands behind his head, looking at the clouds.

He was about to get lost in his sleep when he felt somebody's presence.

"I thought it's not allowed to smoke at school?" A girls' voice said. He ignored it and went back to his day dreaming. "Especially when they're _minors_." She emphasized the word.

_Tsk._He sat up, facing a teal eyed girl - or woman, judging on the way she dress - with dirty blonde hair clipped up on her head.

"You finally woke up." She gestured. The _woman_was wearing a loose lavender off the shoulder top that has buttons on the side of each sleeves. Her hands was on her black tight mini skirt - 5 inches above her knee - and she frowned as Shikamaru looked at her appearance. "Skipping, lazy bum?"

He ignored her and stood up, thinking where else can he get his free alone time when people are trying to ruin it. He mumbled a 'troublesome' as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Where are you going?" She followed him. "I can tell the principal what you were doing just now."

He stopped walking. "You're invading my privacy." He turned to her.

She smirked. "As long as you're in school, you have no privacy when we suspect you of something. We search through your bag and belongings."

"I know the rules." He mumbled, defeated.

"Then follow it."

"Do you even work here?"

"Yes." She rolled her eyes, making it more obvious.

"Then why didn't I see you before?"

"I'm from Suna. New horticulture mentor."

He had never even heard of horticulture. And she doesn't even look 30 yet. What the fuck is the school up to now? He looked at her like he was an idiot, trying to figure out what 'horticulture' means.

"Study of plants." She read his thoughts.

He took the cigar from his mouth and blew out smoke. The woman coughed, covering her mouth and nose. He smirked to himself as he planned on blowing more smoke.

"Asshole." He heard her say. "Stop that! Give me it!"

"From what I know _teachers_ aren't suppose to call students _assholes_." Shikamaru pointed out.

"Mentor, you twit." She whispered. Does she even look 30 to be a teacher?

"What's the difference?"

"Teachers are old. Mentor's aren't." She rolled her eyes once again. It's not the difference but what can she say when a stupid teenager mistake her for being 30?

"You're not 30?" Shikamaru stopped.

"No! Idiot! I'm 20!" She shrieked. Obviously affected by the accusation.

Shikamaru laughed. He was shocked himself. This was his first laugh of the year. Well, he_was _amused by her angry face.

"Bastard. You're a fucking moron." She blew up.

"How can you be a mentor if you're so young?" Shikamaru ignored the remark and changed the topic. She _is_ young. Ino even looked older than her. With all that make up on her face.

It took roughly 5 minutes for her to calm down. Then she opened her mouth to answer. "I graduated early." She shrugged. "Sunan, remember?"

"Hn." he nodded slightly, looking up at the clouds. "Why did you come here?"

"Studying, again." She said, taking a seat near one of the lilies. She took it in her hands, gracefully touching each petal. "Environmental Science."

Shikamaru blinked. He saw that action before. "Did you happen to be at the garden outside this morning?" He said without even realizing it.

She looked at him dumbfounded.

_How did he know?_

_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**

**Well, this chapter is kinda boring, I guess. Since I just came from this thing at my school. Yeah. And I'm super duper tired. **

**But I wrote one anyways since I know there's a person who wanna read it! Yay! I love you! :) LOL. **

Sorry for really short chapters but maybe if the story advances, it might get long. MIGHT.

Again, please excuse the wrong grammar and spellings.

Please review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. ...

Her Troublesome Ways

Chapter 3

The dirty blonde nodded. _Huh, she's a different person, now._ Before Shikamaru can even continue the conversation, they were interrupted by footsteps running up the stairs.

"Shikamaru!" Ino rushed through the rooftop doors. "Don't smoke!" She grabbed his arm and made him turned around. His cigarette fell and Ino stepped on it.

"Ino." Shikamaru mumbled. "Who told you?"

"Kiba and Naruto. Since when did you start?" She shrieked. Her bangs covering one of her blue eyes. "Auntie will kill you!"

He turned away, saying nothing.

"Fine. I'm only trying to help you." Ino release her hands that was grabbing his right arm. "You have to forget sometime, Shikamaru." She said before coming back inside.

"You're a bad boyfriend, _Shikamaru_." The mentor said. "Bimbo, must've gotten hurt by your words." Then stopped and smirked. "_If_ she understood them."

He frowned, getting another cigar. "You're awfully rude."

"That's my nature." She stood up and grabbed the lighter from his hands as he tried to light it. "Don't even think about it."

"Ugh." He mumbled.

She laughed and played with the fire. "I'm keeping this until you learn your lesson."

"Hey." He tried to get it but failed. "That's mine."

"Or do you want me to tell on your Mommy?" Stuffing the lighter in her skirt pockets. "Crybaby."

"Troublesome woman. Give me back Asuma's - !" Before he could even continue, the lunch bell rang. "I'll get it back later."

She smirked, again. "I wanna see you try."

Before walking away, Shikamaru told her one important little fact, "I'm single, by the way."

"Figures." And with that, _she_ walked away.

_What an annoying woman. Why do troublesome women increase everyday? Taking over the world. Hn. Women._

Shikamaru walked inside, still thinking about how he's going to get the lighter from the new so-called-teacher. She was going to a pain in the ass. And it's his last year, too! Why does God let him suffer so much?

He sighed and entered the classroom. Naruto and Kiba looked at him and then back at each other when Shikamaru just walked pass by them. It's not like it was weird since he does that everytime. They were just expecting him to cuss them out since they told Ino about the whole smoking thing. Instead he walked past by them, thinking hard about his 'strategies' to get the lighter.

_Blackmail? How? I don't know her. Steal? Well, that is my lighter so it's not called stealing. Then again, how do I steal it? Beg? She's a bull for God's sake! As if she'll give it to me if I beg! Well, I needa get on my knees. Fuck NO! Men aren't suppose to kneel before a woman unless they're marrying her. UGH. It's worth a try. _

"Shikamaru?" Kiba and Naruto are staring at him stupidly.

"Huh?"

"So are you going?" Kiba crouched on the floor. "With us, I mean."

"When? Where?" Shikamaru asked, scratching his head.

Naruto sat on the desk in in front of Shikamaru's. It was that Tenten girl's desk. She wasn't inside the classroom yet so it's probably alright. "Were you even listening?" He crossed his arms. "We're going to Sasaki's restaurant today after school. We already talked to Choji about it."

Kiba laughed. "He agreed since they have some pretty good barbecue. It's just the five of us - including Sakura - unless you want to invite Ino?"

Naruto smirked. "The rumors say that she likes you, you know. Since you guys are close and stuff."

"And we saw you walking together one time!" Kiba agreed, while Naruto laughed so hard he almost fell down.

"Hell no." He cursed under his breath. "That was when she had to go shopping. Choji was out so she had to ask me to come with her." He stopped then continued, "It's not like I have something better to do."

"So do you like her?" The two interrogated him, like they didn't hear the words he just said.

"No." He looked at them.

"Why?" Kiba asked. "She's pretty cute and has a good body."

"Yeah!" Naruto nodded.

Shikamaru looked outside, turning to his clouds. This was too troublesome. "I just don't. Never felt that way towards a girl before."

"We have to get you out then!" Kiba yelled, pumped up. "I know this bar where they let minors - "

Before he can even continue, their class door opened. A girl wearing a black blazer entered. Her dirty blonde hair was tied up into a bun and pieces were hanging down to cover her teal-colored eyes. She was wearing a lavender top under and tucked it in a black mini skirt.

Kiba and Naruto turned around to see who it is and stared at her. "Whoa." They both said in unison. Shikamaru ignored them and didn't even bother to look. He just wants to relax right now. Staring at the clouds.

"Good afternoon." The girl said. "My name is Temari. I'm going to be your horticulture mentor today."

As soon as Shikamaru heard the voice and that stupid big word, he turned around to look at her, dumbfounded. She met his eyes and smiled - smiled, not smirked. But deep down, he knows that she was laughing her ass off. "Pleased to meet all of you."

_Oh, come on!_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:**

Hello! :)

So yeah. This is short, I know. But I'm really busy.

I'll try to write some more. Cause, school's about to start and yeah.

Thanks for the reviews! Please tell me if I still need to change some certain facts. I'm open for it!

Review. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... or Kiba, so sad :(

Her Troublesome Ways

Chapter 4

For the first time in his life, Shikamaru actually listened to the lessons. He didn't sleep or look at the clouds. Maybe because everytime he does, his 'mentor' throw a chalk or eraser at him. So now he has to listen even though horticulture is not a real subject at all.

"Now tell me," Temari looked around, "ponytail guy" She pointed at Shikamaru. _What is wrong with her?_"What's the study of flowers called?"

"Dunno?" He shrugged. "Can I take a seat now?"

"Nope. You'll stay standing until you remember what is it." She glared at him. _There is something really wrong with this gi - woman._

"Oh! Temari-sensei!" Naruto raised his hand. "I have a question!"

"It's Temari. No need the sensei." She looked at Naruto. "Yes?"

"How old are you? You don't look 30."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm 20."

"So you're not a teacher? And you're not 30?" A random guy on the front asked.

"No. _Mentor_." She said, pissed. Too many people were asking her questions. It's annoying.

"Can I date you then?" The guy asked.

_Ooohs _were heard from the class. Shikamaru looked at Temari while she closed her eyes and tried to breathe calmly. _Heh. She was clearly pissed_. "No."

"Awwh. You're pretty, too." The guy smirked.

She ignored him and went back to the lesson while Shikamaru still stood there. He sighed. _Troublesome._"Shikamaru, you may seat down." Temari said while facing the blackboard.

He looked up shocked she let him sit. "I thought - " He stammered.

Temari turned around. "Do you wanna sit or not?"

He sat down, still processing what happened. Hmm. Maybe she was just being nice? Shikamaru chuckled. _Maybe she's not that bad after all._

_

* * *

_

The end of school came by really fast. Maybe because Shikamaru never really listened to the lessons. It was troublesome, really. As he waited for Naruto and Kiba to get out of their detention, he spotted Temari carrying her books and jacket leaving the teacher's room or office or whatever you wanna call it.

"You heading home, sensei?" Shikamaru tried to ask her nicely. He still haven't forgotten about the lighter.

"Temari. And yes." She replied simply.

"Can I get my lighter back now?" He looked down, hiding the embarrassment on his face as he imagined how he's going to look when he kneel down in front of her.

"Tough luck, kid." She continued walking smirking as she passed by him.

"Oh come on, man!" He shouted. "I'll do anything!" Shikamaru knelt down in front of her. "Please!" _Ugh. I hate this. But I need to get Asuma's lighter back. Let's just say that this is for him. Yeah. For Asuma. GAH. My prides all gone now._

Her face displayed shock when she realized he was serious about getting the lighter back. It was something important to him and she felt bad for even confiscating it, but Temari wasn't a girl who shows others her emotion. She was from Suna for God's sake! How can she pity this guy? It was his fault anyways. He needed to be disciplined. _Ugh fuck this._

"Get up, stupid." She sighed as soon as he got on his feet. "Why is this so important to you?"

He loked away as if trying to hide something. "It's my sensei's. He died almost 2 years ago from a shooting that happened at my neighborhood." Even Shikamaru doesn't know why he's telling this girl about Asuma. First, she's a stranger. Second, she's troublesome. Third, she's a ... VERY cocky woman. "That's the only thing I have to remember him by."

Temari's face dropped. She felt horrible. She turned around and continued walking. "Next time, when you think about smoking," She faced Shikamaru again. "Do it in a safer place. Where nobody will see you, alright?"

Shikamaru nodded, slightly.

"Here, catch." She threw the lighter at him.

He caught it and thanked her. She just smiled before walking away. "Oh, by the way Shikamaru."

He looked up, "Yeah?"

"Everytime you go up, can you help me with the garden?"

Shikamaru scratched his head. He can say no, since the work itself is too troublesome. Plus, he got what he wanted. As if she can ever get it back again. But something just pushed him to say _yes._It's either his brain, guts or whatever. He doesn't know. So Shikamaru just nodded and said, "Sure."

Temari smiled. She herself doesn't know why she asked him for help. One person can normally do the work. But something pushed her to ask him. She doesn't know. _Oh well._ She said to herself. _I can finish it fast if somebody's helping me. _

Shikamaru was about to lean on the wall again when Kiba and Naruto burst out.

"Fuckers." Kiba mumbled.

Naruto just pouted. He turned to look at Shikamaru, "Where's Choji?"

"He went on ahead. Reserving the tables for us while you guys were on detention. Sakura and Ino went to go check out some new clothing company that opened today. They'll be there around 4, I guess."

"So you end up inviting, Ino too!" Kiba smirked. "I knew you have something going on."

"No. Sakura invited her." Shikamaru corrected.

"Excuse me," A tiny voice squeaked.

They all look at the direction in came from, Hinata Hyuga was there, carrying some paperworks. She's that prodigy's cousin, Neji. Her hair was so black that it was almost blue and he eyes was so light it was almost white. She's pretty, but she was too shy.

"Hinata!" Kiba greeted her. "What are you doing here? You wanna come with us?"

"Uhm," She blushed, looking away.

"We're going to go eat! Finish your work! I'll wait for you." Kiba said. "Wait, I'll just help you." He took half - well more than half - of the paperwork and carried it to Hinata's classroom.

* * *

On the way to the barbecue place, Shikamaru spotted Temari driving away.

Without thinking about it, he waved goodbye. He didn't even know if she saw or not but he still did.

Temari blinked and she smiled.

_He really is something._

Shikamaru continued walking and scratched his head, realization struck. _Hn. Troublesome._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:**

So this was kinda OOC, I guess for Shikamaru.

I know he would think that's it's too troublesome to get on his knees so he can just get his lighter back.

But it's Asuma's lighter, right? LOL. So it's really important for him.

Tell me if it's bad! LOL. Or tell me if you do not want the characters to be OOC, anymore.

... I'm not sure if they are OOC from the first place or not but yeah.

R&R! I'll promise it'll get better. PROMISE!

On the other hand, I can actually see this in a Konoha setting kind of thing.

So Idk if I should change it or not. Cause that'll be too... well, troublesome.

REVIEW, people! And I will love you forever. No kidding.

(I smile, :D everytime I see positive comments!)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Do I really need to write this everytime? ... I. Do. Not. Own. Naruto.

Her Troublesome Ways

Chapter 5

"Guys! I reserved the table here!" Chouji said, waving. Ino and Sakura was already there, who was carrying shopping bags. _Figures._They both greeted Hinata and giggled - _like all girls do_- happily that another mon - girl joined them.

Shikamaru took a seat in front of Ino and sighed. _I don't even remember agreeing to this._Kiba and Naruto took a seat next to Shikamaru, Naruto facing Sakura and Kiba across Hinata. They began chatting about random stuff. Mostly about who they like. _I thought it was just a topic of girls to talk about the guys they like?_He sighed once again and took a barbecue, chewing on it lazily. He didn't felt like eating right now. As soon as Shikamaru finished one, he stood up planning to go outside.

"Gotta go to the bathroom." He mumbled. Chouji nodded, happily eating barbecue. The others didn't even hear him got up 'cause they were talking loudly for the whole restaurant to hear.

He didn't really need to go to the bathroom. It was just an excuse he made up so he can leave the table to go smoke outside. Luckily, the back door was near the bathrooms so he just continued to walk there, taking out his cigarettes and lighter. He arrived outside, nobody catching him. He smiled to himself as he lit up one cigar. _The clouds look nice today,_Shikamaru thought. He sat down on the clean part of the alley and looked up, his mind beginning to drift away again.

"Shikamaru?"

His eyes shot up, looking around trying to find where the person who said his name is. His eyes landed to a woman who had those teal eyes he was looking at so much today. Shikamaru chuckled. Why does this keep happening?

"We keep meeting like this." Temari said, walking towards him.

"Yeah." He mumbled, still looking at those teal eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" She asked, trying hard not to inhale the smoke that was coming from his cigar.

"Smoke. This is the only place that I can think of that's safe. Nobody'll interrupt me." He blew and said, "Except that somebody did interrupt me."

She laughed, "Guess you followed my advice, crybaby." She coughed, covering her mouth.

Shikamaru quickly threw his cigar and stepped on it. "Sorry." He said.

"I was about to go inside, anyways." She rolled her eyes. "You don't have to do that."

"That's second hand smoke, woman. You'll get lung cancer." He stood up. "You work here?"

She nodded. "Part time. Gotta make money, yknow?"

He just shrugged and followed Temari inside. "You already have the job at school. Not enough salary? Who imagined that the horticulture mentor works here?" He mumbled.

"Idiot. I have a car, an apartment, bills. Adult stuff." She walked to put her stuff in a little green locker. "Plus, I would rather work here than at one of those whorehouse."

He laughed. _Whorehouse._

"What?" She looked at him.

"Nothing."

"You should quit y'know." She said while taking off her jacket. "It'll give you lung cancer."

"Hm." He looked at her, "Troublesome woman."

"Crybaby. Get out of the locker room, you fool. Boss will kill you if he see's you here."

Shikamaru blinked. He didn't even realize he was standing in the locker rooms. He really need to get ahold of himself. "Yeah, sure. See ya." He waved bye. "Sensei."

Temari continued to take off her clothes to change into her uniform. She fixed her hair and closed the locker. _God this is itchy!_She scratched her arm and went behind the bar. As she spotted Shikamaru going back to their table, she smiled to herself._Stupid annoying student. _

"Where'd you go?" Ino asked, fixing her hair.

"Outside." He answered, lazily. "For a smoke."

"Didn't I tell you to quit?" She yelled, standing up.

_What's the big deal?_"Well, technically you just shouted at me and left. I never really remembered you trying to tell me to quit."

"You're such an ass, you know that?" Ino shrieked. "I'm just trying to help you!"

"Ino, I don't want to quit. Why are you making this hard?" Shikamaru took a seat.

Naruto and the others just sat there, listening to the conversation.

"Is this how love's supposed to be?" Naruto asked Kiba, silently.

"You tell me." Kiba shrugged.

"Shut up!" Sakura whispered a little too loud to the two dumb nuts.

"Well! Because I like you!" Ino gulped, realizing what she just said.

Shikamaru's eyes went from lazy to shocked. Kiba and Naruto smirked while Sakura gave them death glares. Hinata looked at Ino shocked, too. Chouji just continued eating. Shikamaru didn't answer her. He doesn't want to. She's too troublesome and he doesn't even like her like that. He looked at Ino and she twitched. "Sorry." He said slowly and got up, leaving the rest of his friends, dumbfounded.

He sighed after he got out of the restaurant._ Heh, that's the first confession I ever got. Hopefully the last. _He was planning to go back to his house, but when he saw the green hill on his way home, the first thing he thought about was, _cloud gazing._ He lay on top, closing his eyes as he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Temari made her way back to her apartment in the nick of time. Her brother, Gaara called her as soon as she got out of work. He didn't usually call her on days like that. _This must be pretty important._ She slammed her car door as she fumbled with her keys, opening the mahogany door as she entered the 1000 square foot apartment. She took off her blazer jacket and shoes, hurrying to the living room. A red haired teenage boy sat there, eyes on the paper as he took a sip of the tea he made while she was gone. He looked up at his older sister, mentioning to take the seat across him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, breathless. He put the paper and his tea down and looked straight at her eyes, seriously. _I don't like the feel of this._ Temari thought. Her brother usually do that when he means business.

"We need you at Suna." He replied, casually.

Silence.

"Why? Kankurou's there. He can perfectly help you with the company. Plus, I just got a new job. It'll look bad if I suddenly ask for a vacation, tomorrow." She finally spoke up, furrowing her eyebrows. Her younger brothers are perfectly capable of taking care of their family company. She told them a long time ago that she would wanna live a life of her own, not one that's all planned out for her.

"He doesn't make good decisions. Even though he gets all the paper work, he doesn't help me decide what's good for the company." He paused. "I know you will, Temari."

She sighed. What can she do now? She just started working. And those two jobs will really help her pay for her bills. "What's the problem?"

The two discussed and talked for an hour until they came up with the solution. Gaara smiled as he looked at his sister writing plans on the table, stopping every now and then to think. She was really born to lead the company. She deserved it more than him. "There." She said, putting the pencil back down on the table. "Call the board and discuss it for their approval, alright?"

"You should come back. You understand this more than I do." Gaara said, almost pleading.

"You know I don't want the company. Dad has a reason why he left it to you. You deserve it, Gaara and you'll graduate soon." She pointed at her head. "You can think properly then, without stress and school work." She laughed. "Just give me a call or leave a message if you need help, and if it's really important and urgent, I'll be there as soon as possible, all right little brother?" Temari stood up and messed his red locks.

"Alright." He agreed, standing up, too.

"Stay the night." She said. "It's kinda late. You'll be sleepy on the way home. Just leave early tomorrow morning." The refrigerator opened as Temari asked, "What do you want for dinner?"

Gaara smiled, slightly as he answered, "Same old." _She never did change. And that was a good thing.

* * *

_

On his way home, Shikamaru felt his phone vibrating in his back pocket. He took it out, answering it slowly as usual when he saw his Mom's name on the screen. Before he could even say _hello_, his Mom yelled on the phone, making him wince in pain. His ears are totally damaged now. "Shikamaru! It's 8 o'clock for God's sake! Where did you go? You didn't do anything bad didn't you? I'm here, cooking and working for the two of you while you slack off, caring about nothing! I clean, I work, I do things for you and you never care! Do you even care? I don't think so! Since all you do after you get home is sleep, watch, and eat! And I made your favorite, too!" She paused, taking a breath. "Now hurry home so we can have a nice family dinner!" He heard a _Shikaku! You have to discipline your son! He's becoming more - _before she hung up. Shikamaru always get this so he was pretty used to the nagging his mother gives him everyday. He scratched his head as he walk down the street, 'hurrying' home.

"I'm home!" He called, taking off his shoes and putting them on the rack. His mother was strict about how shoes are placed. In fact, she was strict about everything.

"About time!" His mother yelled from the kitchen. "Now take a seat!"

He put his bag on the nearest couch while walking to the dining table, sitting across his Dad. They both exchanged their so called 'lazy looks'.

"Here we are!" His mother said, happily placing the mackerel on the dining table. "Let's eat!"

They ate in silence, except for the times his mother asked him random stuff. Shikamaru just nodded and mumbled a yeah. His Dad placed his plate down about to say that he was finished when a doorbell interrupted them.

"I'll get it." Shikamaru said, finally escaping his mother's ridiculous questions. Did he mentioned that his mom can be really strict, too? Yeah, he hates it when she just yells at him for mixing a red shirt with his white ones.

"Yes?" He greeted the visitor who saved him. Only to stop his tracks when he saw the blonde haired girl in front of the door, smiling shyly as she looked away from his gaze. "Ino."

_What was she doing here?_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:**

Whatcha! I actually stayed up all night writing 2 no 3 chapters for today.

It just came to me that I won't be able to update everyday if school started. Yeah, yeah!

I actually enjoy writing Yoshino. LOL. She's crazy.

Oh and Gaara's supposed to be nice now. Cause then I based this a year after Shippuden started. So yeeah! :)

So though I would love to write Jiraiya's character, I can't. Since he's gone T_T

Sorry for bad grammar, I am merely starting highschool, kinda so... not a good grammar person.

Review please! It makes my day better! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except for the story.

Her Troublesome Ways

Chapter 6

"Shikamaru." Ino whispered, standing in front of his door, playing with a stray hair. "I need to talk to you." She looked up at him, seriousness in her eyes.

"Fine." He led her through the door. "Come on in."

"Well," She started. "Uhm." She looked down again.

Shikamaru never saw Ino like this before. She was always the loud type. The one girl that will look at a guy and make him walk towards her. That happened a lot when they're out at malls. That happens to every guy she looks at. Except for him, of course and to guys that actually _know_ how she is. She's not exactly bitchy but she can be. Of course Shikamaru didn't care about her attitude since she's a really good friend that cares about people. But it's only up to that line. He would never ever consider her more than that.

"Ino, what is it?" He asked her, still not facing her. "What do you want?"

His words hurt her but he can't help it. He may sound rude, but he's really not. And Ino knows - or hopes - that he would listen to her this time, even after what happened at the restaurant. "Please give me a chance."

He turned around, shocked. Where did Ino go? The _real_Ino? "W-what?" He stuttered. He never stutter. _Ever. _

"I really like you, Shikamaru. That's the reason why I always make up excuses just to see you and hang out with you - just the two of us. I know I can be a bitch sometimes and I talk about other guys a lot but it's because I want you to realize that I don't like any of them. I only like you. And please, _please_give me a chance. I'll definitely prove to you that I can be a good girlfriend." She stated. "_Please._"

Whoa. He had never seen Ino like this before. Maybe she actually like him. Why? He's lazy, arrogant, and he doesn't care about anything. What more could happen if he got a girlfriend? That's a bad thought. And here wasone of his closest friends, confessing to him. In his house. _She must be pretty desperate for doing this._ He hates hurting his friends, and he doesn't want to see them sad either. _Guess should try it._ He thought. _Plus, it will be an experience for me. Not that I like her or anything. I just don't want our friendship breaking. _

He sighed and placed his hand in his jean pockets. He looked down at Ino who was wearing a purple tank top and jean shorts and realized he didn't change clothes yet. "Alright." He replied, no emotion on his face.

Ino's face lit up. "Really?"

He nodded. "There's rules, however." He sat down on the stairs and tapped the space next to him. He wondered why his Mom didn't call him back yet - or even asked who was at the door. _Hn_. Too many 'unbelievable' things happened today. Ino sat down, as she listened intently to Shikamaru, who looked bored out of his mind. "First, don't be clingy. I'll mind my own business, you'll mind yours. But we'll be a 'couple'." He paused and shuddered at the thought. "Second, don't kiss me out of nowhere. Especially here," he pointed at his lips and she pouted. "This is prohibited. I'll be the one to do it if I feel like it. Only the cheeks are negotiable." Again, Ino pouted. "Last, we'll only go on dates over the weekends." He finished.

She smiled. "Thanks, Shika-kun!" She wrapped her arms around him.

Shikamaru sighed. _Is this how girls are when they like some guy? Hn. Troublesome._ He thought. "One more thing," He remembered. "Please no nicknames. Example, _baby_ or _babe_."

"How bout Shika?" She didn't let go of him yet. This is really annoying him. Little by little.

"Yeah. Sure." He nodded. Then he thought of a plan to get rid of her fast. "Now Ino, can I eat my dinner now?" As he leaned to her. She stopped talking. And breathing. Shikamaru smirked to himself. "Please?"

"Uh." She breathed. "Sure." Ino stood up, getting ready to leave. "Bye."

Shikamaru walked her to the door. "See you." He leaned in and kissed her gently on the corner of her lips as he closed the front door. "Finally." He mumbled. _That was troublesome._He walked back to their dining table only to find his Mom already cleaning up. _UGH. I just_knew_this would happen. My food!_

"Who was that?" His Mom asked, washing dishes. "Seems more important than dinner."

"No one important." The mackerel that was on the table a while ago looked really good. It's his favorite too. He looked at his Dad who was watching TV, his feet up on the couch. Shikaku just shrugged and gave him the look that means, 'I couldn't do anything. Sorry.' Shikamaru went behind his Mom and asked, "Can I still eat?"

"Who was that 'no one important'?" Her voice getting louder. She wasn't facing him but he knows that she was going to blow up any second now.

"It was Ino, okay? Can I eat my mackerel now?" He pleaded. He was really hungry since he only ate a small chunk of barbecue and left the restaurant early due to Ino.

"Oh! Ino Yamanaka!" His Mom turned around, getting the mackerel out and placed it on the table. She was always interested when she hears about Ino. It was the first time he talked about her since he was 10. "So what did she want?"

"Uh." Shikamaru gulped. He can't tell his Mom that Ino literally went to their house at just to ask him for a chance. But since their close friends with the Yamanaka family, the truth will be out soon. Plus their mothers are constantly talking. Might as well tell her about Ino. "Well, I'm going out with her, now."

"What?" She asked happily. Even his Dad peeked from the couch, eying his lazy son. "I'm so happy!"

"I can see that." He mumbled, taking in his food on the table while trying not to look at his mother's gleaming eyes who was sitting across him. "What's the big deal?" He swallowed and drank water.

"Well, me and Ino's Mom are waiting for this! We knew this would happen!" She shrieked. He never saw his mother this excited except when they gave her the new teal curtains that now hangs in the master bedroom and living room.

Shikamaru looked at the teal curtains and remembered a certain dirty blonde woman. He chuckled to himself. Now he has a topic he can talk about tomorrow with her. He continued eating, not listening to his mother as he pictured the teal-eyed _girl_ laughing out loud when he tells her about Ino.

* * *

The next day, Temari got out of bed rather early, taking a shower and getting ready. She took a gray sleeveless top and a purple cardigan out of her closet while brushing her hair, humming her favorite song. Still wearing only her top and cardigan - and her red panties, she got out of her bedroom to make breakfast. She made toast, slowly tasting the food she made for her lunch. Temari looked at the time and groaned as she took her bento and hurriedly grabbed a random skirt and put it on, looking for her black peep toe heels. "Where the fuck is it?" She yelled throwing all her shoes out of place. "Found you!" Temari rushed out of the door after putting on her heels and grabbing her bag. "Shit! I'm going to be late!"

* * *

He's going to be late but he could care less. After all, he was busy talking to Kiba last night asking him advice on dating and shit like that. _This is why women are so troublesome. It's so hard to make them happy. Wait, why do I need to make Ino happy again? Oh right, I'm trying to be a good boyfriend._

As soon as he reached the classroom everybody's eyes were on him. _Oh, Ino._ She happily grabbed his hands and greeted him. _Maybe I shouldn't have done this. Too late now, though._

Yamato entered the room and he mentally thanked him again. Shikamaru walked to his seat, sighing as he sat down and wished lunch would come by fast.

* * *

The bell rang and it was finally lunch. He stood up, going over to Ino's desk. People stared at him, weirdly. "I'm going to go out for a bit." He kissed her quickly on the cheeks so she won't have to follow him. What would she say if she caught Shikamaru with Temari-_sensei_. Not good. Not that they're doing anything wrong.

He paced quickly to the rooftop, excited to see that blonde, teal-eyed woman. He doesn't know the reason why. He just knows that he wanted to be good friends with her. The door creaked as Shikamaru opened it. The smell of flowers was blowing with the wind. He walked to his 'spot' looking around just in case Temari was already there. He heard the door opening and a loud chuckle.

"Seems like you didn't back out, crybaby." Shikamaru turned around to see her holding gardening tools on her right hand and a plastic bag and some seeds on her left. How the hell did she open the door? She was wearing a gray shirt and a purple cardigan that looked really light and a dark blue skirt that was a little longer and loose compared to that one yesterday.

"Lemme help you with that." He took the tools and seeds, his hands swiftly brushing hers.

"Hmm." She observed, looking at him carefully. "Something is off about you today." He glanced at her but quickly looked away when he realized she was staring at him, thinking about something. "Oh!" She snapped up from her thoughts. "You're not smoking!"

"Hn."

"What the fuck happened?" He was surprised at her sudden bluntness and the _word _she chose. He was understanding her more and more everyday. "You were just smoking yesterday."

"My girlfriend doesn't want me smoking." He made an excuse. The truth is, he just didn't feel like bringing it to school today, since he thought about all the lung cancer thing... and stuff.

She stopped putting on her gloves. _Did he just say_girlfriend_? He doesn't have one, right?_ Temari forced out a laugh. "Girlfriend my ass. You were single yesterday, remember?" She took the garden spade and started taking out dirt.

He looked up at the sky. "This is going to be troublesome to explain but the girl you called bimbo confessed yesterday and I thought I might give her a chance since she's a friend. I don't want to ruin our friendship." He paused and looked at Temari who stopped cultivating and just looked on the ground. "But I don't like her."

"Then she'll just get more hurt in the end." She looked up at him. Those teal-eyes were absolutely beautiful. Maybe that's why he can't force himself to not look at them. He kept quiet as she studied his emotion. "But eh, well," She shrugged as she went back digging. "That's your decision."

"Yeah." Shikamaru said as he observed her move gracefully. Her face was not that pale and it's not that tan either. It was between that. Olive. Yes, that's it. Her hair was down and it smelled like lilies when the wind blew through them, capturing the scent. Her features were hard but it was gentle and sweet at the same time. Shikamaru mentally slapped himself. He has a girlfriend for God's sake. But he doesn't like Ino, or even love her. Because he wouldn't fall for a girl so easily like that.

_Right?

* * *

_

**Author's Note:**

I like writing Ino love struck. LOL!

She might be a little OOC here but because she likes Shika.

Get me? Get me? I mean, I couldn't act right with a guy I like. ...

:) So yep! Review! Review! Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Too bad.

Her Troublesome Ways

Chapter 7

They both kept digging and planting. Shikamaru doesn't even know what the hell they were planting. He looked at Temari and sighed. Whoa. He has been sighing a lot. Maybe he needs to relax. He suddenly smiled. As if he's not lazing around enough.

Shikamaru looked at the busy Temari in front of him. She was done with her share of seeds and was now taking off dead leaves on one plant. "Hey." He said, plainly.

She looked up at him. "Hmm?"

"What's this?" He looked down and picked up a seed.

"A bulb?" She laughed, sarcastically. "Duh." She took off another dry leaf and put it on the growing pile.

"I know that." He scratched his head. _What's the difference anyways?_ Bulb, seeds or whatever it is. They all look pretty similar to him. "What kind?"

Temari laughed again. "You don't even recognize it? It's gladiolus." Her laugh has a chime - ish sound to it, but her voice was strong. It wasn't a high pitched voice like a little girly girl but it's not like a tomboyish deep voice either. It was just... strong. "It's my favorite flower.*"

"I thought it was lilies?" Shikamaru murmured, "Since you always look at them and stuff."

"They remind me of my Mom." Temari's eyes flickered to one of the lilies. "They're pretty aren't they?"

"Hn." He just mumbled. Then, his stomach suddenly growled. He never got hungry whenever it's lunch. He doesn't even eat lunch. _Was it the cigarette?_ He rubbed his stomach in embarrassment, looking away from Temari who stopped working after hearing the _stupid_ sound of his stomach.

"Hungry, crybaby?" _Why did she even call me that in the first place?_ She put down the tools and walked over to a small garden table. There was a big plastic bag tied in a loose knot. She opened it in one quick move, taking out a bento. One bento. _Figures it would be hers__**.**_

"I'm alright. Go eat." He ignored the empty feeling on his stomach, and went back to his work.

"Stupid, I already heard _it._" She walked over to him and handed him some chopsticks. "Look," She opened the container. Judging by the look of it, it looks like it was a homemade one. It was a lot of food. And he means, _a lot._"I can't possibly finish this."

"Why did you make a lot then?" He remarked. Still not getting the chopsticks from her.

"Dunno." Temari shrugged. "I guess I wanted to. I eat a lot." She whispered then winked. "Now eat, Nara before I change my mind."

Shikamaru looked at her, then the food, then rubbed his stomach. "Thanks." He mumbled, finally taking the chopsticks from her. "But how are we supposed to eat? There's only one - "

"I guess we just had to share." She smirked and sat down, crossing her toned legs. "Hope you don't mind."

"Nah." He said, sitting across her.

"Good thing I bought extra chopsticks, or else we had to share too!" She laughed out loud.

Shikamaru joined her, not exactly hating the idea of sharing with her. _What was I thinking? _He took a bite and he stopped laughing, Temari noticed and worried formed on her face, not letting Shikamaru see it. _Shit. Is it that bad?_"Swallow it. Even if it's bad." She demanded.

There was silence. Then, Shikamaru swallowed. "A-actually, it's really good." He took another bite. "Damn, Temari." He chewed. _How can he still speak so clearly when he's chewing so much?_She thought. "You're a good cook!"

It was the first time someone actually called her Temari - except her brothers, of course. It was always, 'Temari-san', 'Temari-chan', 'Temari-sama' or the worst, 'Temari-sensei'. It kinda made her happy. "Hmm. Thanks, I guess." She chuckled. _For a second there I thought that he hated it._"Probably because I cooked for my brothers _a lot _of times." Well, they always preferred her cooking than the cooks in the house.

"You have brothers?" Shikamaru still was eating. He actually liked the food - whatever it is. He had never seen it before. He eyed it carefully, figuring out what it was.

"It's tofu steak." She read his mind. He looked at her and dug in. He had never heard of tofu steak before but it was sure good. "And yes, I have two younger brothers. The youngest one is your age."

"Ah." He nodded. "You live with them?"

"No. They're in Suna." She took a second bite of her first steak. She doesn't exactly know why she was telling this to a complete stranger and a student of hers.

"With your parents?" Shikamaru glanced at Temari who had stopped eating now, just looking at her food.

"Uhm. No." She kept a hard face. "They're both dead."

His jaw literally fell. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't - "

"It's okay." Temari cut him off. "It was a long time ago, anyways. Don't worry about it."

Shikamaru wanted to change the subject. But he can't thing of any topic. He just looked at Temari who ate slowly, looking at her feet. Then she suddenly looked up at Shikamaru smiling. It almost completely knocked him off his feet. She has such a sweet smile.

"Kankuro and Gaara." She continued smiling. _Who? _"My brothers."

"Ah." He nodded still not looking away from her perfect smile. _Fuck. Look away!_

**You know you don't want to.**

_What? Huh?_

**She's beautiful, isn't she?**

_Who?_

**Temari.**

_Hn. No._

**Stop denying it, you lazy asshole.**

_Who are you again?_

**I am the little creature in you head.**

_Ah. Figures._

**I was being sarcastic. So, she's beautiful isn't she?**

_No. Go away._

**You're bluffing, Shikamaru.**

_Bye._

**Shikamaru.**

_What?_

**Shikamaru.**

_Fuck off._

"Shikamaru!" Temari smacked him on his head.

"Ouch! What?" He finally came back to reality. "Are you even _allowed_ to do that?"

"No." She smirked. "But you kinda left the world for a while there. I shouted at you and waved a hand in front of your face, but nothing worked. So I did that."

"Ugh. Troublesome woman." He was now rubbing the top of his head. She smacks really hard. She should try boxing.

"Crybaby." Temari stood up, cleaning up. "Done eating?" She grabbed the chopsticks from Shikamaru's hand and put it inside the plastic bag, not caring if he was done or not._Too late now._

He didn't care to answer. He stood up and looked up at the sky. _Clouds aren't troublesome and they're pretty, not like that girl over there._ He glanced at her. She eyed him. _Tsk. Women._

_She does have a beautiful smile, though.

* * *

_

**Author's Note:**

*I made this fact up. Okay? I just chose gladiolus; because I read somewhere that it represents strength and moral integrity. Boom. Temari like. Right? Right? Yes.

Anyways, I decided to use lilies at first but I was like, nah.

Fact: Gladiolus bulbs aren't really bulbs. In _botanical terminology_, they're refereed to as corms.

I'm actually learning something! Lol. I like researching.

I actually don't have any interest in flowers, whatsoever.

So if there's a wrong fact or anything, tell me and I'll change it.

Oh! By the way, me, in my whole life never would've thought that Shikamaru would have an inner self like what Sakura has.

But I guess it would be funny having an inner Shikamaru that's the complete total opposite of him. LOL.

Not that I'm trying to write comedy, I suck at em. When I tell my friends jokes, they freaking laugh their asses off.

Because the jokes are too lame that it was hilarious.

...

Review, peoplez!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, don't sue.

Her Troublesome Ways

Chapter 8

"Temari-chan!" The voice on the other line startled her. "Oh my god! It's been a long time since I heard from you! You never call me or Sari! What happened to you?"

She held the phone between her shoulders and ears. It was Tuesday night and Temari was trying to cook for herself for once. She actually got out of her way today to actually buy some good food. "Yeah. Uh. Hi."

"Hi? All you can say is 'hi'?"

"Matsuri, I'm cooking." Temari wailed. "Leave me alone for a minute."

She heard the 18 year old girl groan. "Fine. But I am not hanging up." She put the phone on loudspeaker, placing it near the counter as she continued cooking her tofu soup. "Hurry Temari-chan!"

"Alright already!" She yelled as she took the lasagna out, cutting it in 4 parts. Then, she took her phone back where Matsuri was yelling and yelling _and yelling._"Hello?"

"Finally. Anyways, how are you?" Her temper subsided.

"I'm okay, good actually." She took a bite of her lasagna and drank water. "Got a job in a highschool."

"Konoha Highschool?" The overly excited girl shrieked. "That's like, the best highschool in all of Fire Country!"

"No shit."

"Aren't you even one bit excited? No cute guys?"

Temari choked on her food. "Cute guys? What are you saying? That I'm a cougar?"

"No! No! Not your _students._ I mean your fellow teachers." Temari can almost feel her winking. "Aren't there supposed to be guys who are around your age there?"

She thought for a while. "Well, the Principal's over 30 so that's out of the question. And there's this P.E. teacher who wears a fucking spandex. That's just gay. Yamato's funny and cool but he just looks, weird. I guess. Genma's actually a good choice but he's too old. Raido has a really big scar on his face. You should've seen it! It's like, huge."

"That's why you don't get guys, Temari-chan. You always find faults in each one of them."

"What can I say? Guys are ehh."

"You should really go get your own man." Matsuri said, plainly. _How did she start becoming so mature about this kind of thing? Wait, not really mature but same thing._"Every guy you pass by on the street literally drools over you. Who knows what they'll do?"

Temari cracked up. "I can handle them, myself. I was trained, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah. But they're still _men_, Temari."

"Okay, so there are three types of men. First," She held up one finger. "The silent shy one. Second," A second finger went up, "the perverted obnoxious one. Third and last, the silent perverted one."

"Oh! Oh!" Matsuri yelled. "You forgot one!"

"What?" Temari furrowed her eyebrows.

"The gay dudes."

"Matsuri!" She sighed, "They're not considered as men. Duh. They're way cooler."

"Oh my gosh, Temari-chan! You have a gay boyfriend?"

"No!"

"What?"

"I do not have a boyfriend! Deal with it!"

"But Temari-chan! Are you planning to be alone with a hundred cats when you turn 50?"

"Matsuri!" Temari was yelling now. "I am going to get myself a man soon, alright? Please, do not bother me!"

"Make sure he's not gay." She said matter of factly.

"YES!"

"Or homophobic."

"Why am I even friends with you again?"

"Uh, I love you and I like your brother?"

"Oh right." Temari blinked. "WHAT?"

"Oops. You didn't hear that."

"Well, I DID." Temari picked up her plate, and put it in the kitchen sink, deciding to just wash it up tomorrow.

"I gotta go!"Matsuri suddenly said, "Bye bye!" And hung up.

"She likes one of my brothers?"

* * *

"Temari-sensei!" All the girls surrounded their young teacher.

"Yes?" She looked up, trying to put a smile on her face.

"You're really pretty!" A girl with brown hair tied to a bun said. What was her name again?

"Yeah! And have a nice body too!" Another said, with pink hair.

What is up with these girls telling her this... stuff? "Uhh, thanks?"

"No homo of course!" Ino said. Of course, she knows who Ino is, since she's the girl who's going out with Shikamaru.

"What's your secret?" The others interrogated.

"Yeah! Yeah!"

"You have a really hot boyfriend, don't you?"

"Actually," Temari paused. "I'm single."

Everyone kept quiet.

"A girl like you, single?"

"Hard to believe?"

* * *

"Hard to believe?" Temari's voice was heard in the classroom. Shikamaru _was_sleeping on his desk since it was still the period before 'horticulture'. Well, not until he heard the girls conversing about that girl stuff. He himself doesn't care what girls think. But this seems like an interesting topic though he doesn't know what's it's about. He kept his head down, listening intently as the girls continue their conversation._This is really not me._

"Well, yeah." Ino said.

"You're really pretty and stuff. It's weird for you to not have a boyfriend." Shikamaru blinked. We're they talking about Temari?

"I had one, a long time ago. But he," She paused. "I caught him cheating."

"What?" The girls said in unison. _This was getting interesting. _

"Turns out he was a lying cheating ass." She sniffled. "But whatever. That was the past."

There was a long silence.

"Well, do you have anyone you're interested in?"

There was silence again.

Then Temari laughed. "I think so. He's a really interesting guy. But then I found out he was dating this girl."

"What's his name?"

"That, I will not say."

"Why?"

"Well, you might know him."

"What?"

"He's a teacher?"

"No. No, no, no. It's just that he's pretty known. I guess?"

So she's interested in a guy. She actually likes someone. Too hard to believe.

The bell rang. "Okay girls; go back to your seats."

As the lesson continued, Shikamaru can't help glancing - looking at Temari every once in a while. She fell in love, she had her heart broken and now, she has someone she likes.

While he never had those experiences before. _Stupid love_.

* * *

Awkward silence was clear between the two of them as Shikamaru and Temari worked on another plant box, the next morning.

"Uh," Shikamaru tried to stop the silence, weird of him.

"What?"

"Nothing. Never mind." Shikamaru continued working.

"How're you and Ino?" Temari suddenly blurted out. Catching him off guard. _Wow. She didn't call her bimbo. I guess there's firsts for everything. _

"Good, I guess." Shikamaru mumbled.

"I guess?"

"Well, she's like the only one who's talking when she calls."

"Told you." She poked him with a dead branch.

"Huh?"

"It'll end badly if you don't take the relationship seriously." She smirked. "Gotta learn to love the girl."

Now he understood why she's telling him all the _right_ things to do. Because someone hurt her a long time ago. _This woman actually has a heart behind all those cocky comments of hers._ He smiled. _She wasn't that bad at all._

"Okay. Let's pack up." She stopped. "This is the last box to do this spring. After that, we gotta wait for 'em to grow."

"What?"

"You don't need to come back. This is all the work. After that, I can pretty much handle it, myself." She smiled and took off her garden gloves. "Alright. Thanks for your hard work," Her smile turned into_ his_ favorite smirk and she added, "Crybaby."

"See you around, Temari." He said, as the bell rang, rushing out to get to his classroom.

"You too," Temari said not thinking, as the door closed. "I'll miss you."

* * *

Author's Note:

I actually wrote this just like, a _filler chapter_, I guess? But it turned out really good, for me, at least.

To kinda emphasize that Temari does have a friend. ...

It disturbs me, kinda, that she doesn't even have a girlfriend to talk to or anything. So YEAH! Matsuri comes in.

(Oh! And Sari's the girl with Matsuri in Shippuden 31)

I actually wanna write some other pairings but I think it might ruin the story. O.o

Yeah. Side pairings, prolly.

And there you have it! Chapter 8! I looove the number 8.

REVIEW! 3


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Nemám vlastné Naruto. Yeah, I'm tired of saying the same thing over and over again. So that's Slovak for you, baby! Google Translate, ftw! This is not illegal, right?

Her Troublesome Ways

Chapter 9

It was finally Friday. Shikamaru once again, grumbled as he entered their bright_ bright_ high school's gates. Did anyone ever thought about how this color _burns_ student's eyes? He managed to march down the school's pavement, looking at juniors and fellow seniors gave out their club activity information. That's right. He needed to join a club soon or else he would be stuck with Gai again.

The suspiciously zealous P.E. teacher who has an obsessive liking to Rock Lee talks about youth again and again and how to enjoy it and all that crap. Sure, he was funny and he has a really amusing face but he was so old fashioned that you need to explain what you're saying to him because apparently, _he has never heard of such language before. _

_Chess would be a good choice if they still have it._ He was a part of the chess team before Asuma died but because there was no one else available to teach it to students, they had cancelled the club. It would all too troublesome anyways.

He huffed as he entered the building, voices echoing all talking about what sport they should join. UGH. This has been going on for 2 years now. Seniors should all know how this works. Join a club and stay till you graduate. See? Easier life.

Shikamaru heard Kiba called out as he tried to go pass by _hundreds_ of sports fanatic people. He was not really a fan of that subject. "Shika - hoooo." Kiba breathed. "Fuck man, you'll die in there." That was encouraging. "So? You joining basketball with us?" He said, hopeful.

Almost every guy in their grade is or was in the basketball club last year. Except for him and Chouji. He doesn't really know a good reason to join it. He was never a good athlete in the first place. He admits that he was strategic and he would probably be a good captain. But seeing his friends do all those running tire him. What else if he was the one who did it?

"Nah." He answered plainly. "Who joined it?" He paced not looking at the increasing people, and making his way between them to the classroom. He was followed by Kiba who counted the members using his hand. He didn't really care to listen who the members was.

"Neji, Naruto and Me." Kiba finished. "C'mon Shikamaru! You're smart! You'll be a good team mate. All you need is motivation."

Exactly. He doesn't have that. Never had that. Never will. "I'm going to be busy and such. Especially that it'll be Saturday tomorrow, I'll have to take Ino out and - " He stopped mid sentence and realized what he just said.

Kibe eyed him suspiciously. "You're going on a date with Ino, tomorrow?"

He just shrugged and increased his pace. _Ugh. Now he'll bother me about it all day. _

A loud _mutty _laugh was heard through the empty corridors. "I shouldn't... really... hahaha... worry since... wahahaha!" Kiba laughed his ass off. Stupid dog. "Hooo. Hah. Fuck, man. You're funny." He felt him slap his hunched back. Was that even a compliment?

He arrived once again to face a blond hair blue eyes dude that was annoying _both_ Sakura and Ino with his usual I'm-a-strong-man! I'll-protect-_Sakura-chan _rantings. Shikamaru let out a sigh of reassurance as he walked to his seat, slamming his head on his desk as he does so, preparing to doze off. At least he won't have to worry about her for now.

* * *

A familiar voice ruined his dream. He sat up and opened his eyes lazily cursing the person who just ruined his beautiful dream of his beautiful clouds like his beautiful tea - Okay. Erase that last thought. He shook his head aggressively, the person that was tapping his back laughed. The laugh that has a chime sound to it. _Temari? _He turned to her and almost smiled. Gah. Why does he look forward to seeing her everyday. _Hn. Maybe just like Asuma-sensei. There was something about her. _He laughed at the thought of her being like his older sister.

During these past few days, he had found out and _realized _that she was blunt, cocky, tough, and overbearing. All in all a troublesome woman. A _very_troublesome woman. "What do you want, woman?" Shikamaru looked at her bored out of his mind.

**Weren't you just anxious to see her?**

_That was you, my friend._

**I am you.**

He slapped himself mentally to try to get rid of the _little creature_. Successfully, he turned back to Temari who was looking at him weirdly, a cocky smile on her lips. "I hope you're sane, Nara because the staff needs you."

Ugh. What the hell they want now? "The staff needs me?" He rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up. He looked around, students were talking and it was noisy. That never happened whenever Yamato's here. Where the hell is he?

Temari rolled her eyes, not waiting for Shikamaru. "Duh. Unfortunately, Yamato-san's out today due to an emergency. Nobody's free to teach the class."

"And I care because?" Shikamaru put his hand behind his head. This was all too troublesome.

"Apparently, Yamato put you as the class president."

Shikamaru almost choked. "What?" He did that when? Ugh. _Creepy guy._

"You're smart, Nara." She said. "According to the board that is. I heard that your Dad is known military personnel attached to Tsunade-sama and your family owns a hospital." She smirked. "Too bad they got _you_ as a son."

He ignored the remark. Why does he put up with her again? "I don't see where this is going." He slumped his shoulder once again, bored.

She stopped walking. "They want _me_ to teach the class until Yamato arrives. They just need your opinion if I'm good enough." She smirked. He frowned. They stared at each other, waiting for the other one to look away. Nobody moved. Nobody blinked. Finally, Shikamaru gave up. Why were they even in a staring contest? _Huh. This girl is weird. Eh. Woman. _

"I don't care if Pakkun taught us." Referring to Kakashi's favorite dog. Temari looked at him, questions in her eyes. "He's a smart dog. He ought to do it better." He said matter-of-factly, which pissed Temari off.

A hit landed on his head as she walked away, annoyed. She grumbled, "Stupid Nara lazy ass. He should be thanking me for even volunteering to do the work. Annoying ungrateful crybaby. Son of a bitch." She entered Kakashi's office. Everyone was standing around the room. "He's coming in a while." She muttered and stood on the side.

As Shikamaru entered the room, Kakashi looked up mentioning him to sit on the chair in front of him. This looks like a really serious meeting when it's just a teacher replacement thing. _Are all high end schools like this?_

"Why did you call for me, Kakashi... uh... " He wasn't quite sure what to call Kakashi after he has been hired principal for their school. He knew him as the Literature teacher with white hair. "Kakashi-sensei?" It was more of a question rather than a statement.

The white haired man laughed. "Sensei is just fine. I don't really mind." He put on his serious face. "So, you probably know about Yamato?"

He nodded and Kakashi continued. "I need your - the class president - approval about Temari being your temporary adviser until Yamato comes back. Remember, it is your responsibility if anything goes wrong."

"What?" His voice got louder. "Isn't she supposed to have the responsibility?"

"Well, if you approved and anything goes wrong, it'll be your responsibility." Kakashi just sighed. "I'm sorry Shikamaru. The board discussed it without me."

He groaned. _Oh come on._"Fine. Can I go now?"

"Yes."

Shikamaru got up and looked at the grinning Temari. She better not fuck up. Or _he'll_ be dead. "What kind of world are we living in? Women dominated men." He mumbled while waking down the hall. He could hear Temari's footsteps behind him, quickening their pace.

"You're quite the sexist, aren't you? You hate women so much but you date them." She walked beside him now. "I wonder what Ino Yamanaka's like." She paused. "Well, one thing I know is she's a bimbo."

Shikamaru grumbled, "You gotta stop it with the jokes, Temari."

_There you go again. Calling me Temari._"Ooh. Nara's starting to have feelings for little Blondie." She teased.

Shikamaru glanced down at her. Was he starting to have feelings for Ino? No. That wouldn't happen. Ino's just all a friend to him. She's just his best friend, that's all.

Plus, all women are troublesome. Like _her_. Exactly like Temari.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

As I was playing with my account today, before I write these chapters, I found this, traffic thingy that tell you about your stories.

I am sooo happy that people actually put this on their favorites! OMFG. I am just GLAD!

SO HAPPY! I am just happy! I was pulling my hair! (I do that if I'm really excited. Sorry for the randomness.)

I would be happier to at least know what you think about it so please review!

Please, please, please, review it!

I'm not really asking for much, right? ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Her Troublesome Ways

Chapter 10

Temari quickly got dressed. It was Saturday today and she was expecting her brothers anytime now. Both had a day off from school and work and decided to visit their sister who helped Gaara find a solution the company's been having a few days back. She hurried outside to the kitchen to cook some food. She knows Gaara has a sweet tooth so she'll have to buy cake or ice cream later. Kankuro on the other hand enjoys steak. Gaara wouldn't mind some steak, either.

She opened the freezer to find some food and apparently there was nothing. What the hell has she been eating these past few days? The fridge's completely empty. Temari sighed as she took out her sneakers. She'll just have to buy food quick. The department store was 5 minutes away with car while 10 if it's traffic. She has less than 45 minutes to buy and cook. She quickly started the ignition and fixed the rear mirror. _I need to hurry up. _She turned on the radio as she drove away.

When you open your heart a little, and pull someone close to you,

Your feelings will surely reach them deeper, yeah.

Hurry it up! Wring it out!

Though my legs are all tangled, they will surely take me far.

Even if I steal it and manage to grasp it,

If it isn't you, then what's the point?

So I'll go further and further away.

Shikamaru sighed. He has been hearing that song a lot lately. It was a good song, he admits that but it gets kinda boring if it's played again and again. Why was he even thinking about that? He needs to get up. 10:25 a.m. _Sigh._He usually doesn't get up that early during weekends. Weekends are meant for him to sleep in. But since he decided to 'date' his bestfriend, Ino it'll be one hell of a life.

He got up, opening his closet to get some clothes. He grabbed his towel and went straight to the bathroom. _Dating is such a drag. Tell me why I did that again._

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Temari cussed. She just came back from the department store and was now looking for her keys. "Do not fucking tell me I left it inside!" She dumped all the stuff her Guess bag was carrying and dug through it. "Found it!" She held the jingling keys up and tried to open the door. She threw her coat and bag on the couch, heading straight to the kitchen. "Now." She opened the bags. "It's cooking time."

"It's almost time." Ino straightened up her clothes. She was wearing a romper that has all kinds of purple flowers printed on it. Her hair was tied up in its usual ponytail and her long bangs covered one of her eyes. She opened their front door. Shikamaru was standing there, wearing a loose dark green button up shirt and plain black jeans. He half smiled when he saw Ino come out.

"Hey." He greeted. "Ready?"

She answered with a nod, walking behind him. "So where are we going?" She smiled.

Shikamaru let out a yawn. He's not exactly sure where to go. Kiba suggested amusement park but it's not really his type. Plus, it's in the middle of the day. It'll be really hot. "Where do you want to go?"

"Hmm. I guess the amusement park is not that bad." She suggested then looked at Shikamaru. "You up for it?"

_Turns out Kiba was right. Girls love the amusement park._He shrugged, "I guess." He felt Ino grabbed his right arm and silently held his hand. Shikamaru looked down. _Guess it's not that bad holding her hand._He intertwined his fingers with hers and she smiled.

* * *

A polite knock was heard in Temari's apartment, followed by the impatient rings of her doorbell. "Coming!" She was sure that was from her brothers. She opened the door and a pair of big tan arms grabbed her, pulling Temari into a big bear hug.

"Temari!" The voice was muffled. "I miss you!" She tried to talk but no sound came out. She can't even breathe. _Damn Kankuro._

Pulling away, she took a deep breath. "Me too." She huffed. "But you really don't have to suffocate me, you big baby."

The brunette laughed. "As expected of my sister. Still cocky, eh?" He entered the apartment, examining it. "You actually live here?" She smacked her brother's arm. "What?"

"Just because you have a huge gigantic house in Suna doesn't mean you can make fun of mine." She stopped, looking around. "Where's Gaara?"

"Here!" Both of them turned to the kitchen where the voice came from. Gaara was sitting on the counter top, eating the chocolate ice cream Temari bought earlier. "I muff fis!" He happily ate. The two both looked at each other and shrugged. Gaara's 17 and he looks really serious and mature but he's a little boy at heart. Temari laughed. The way he was last time he visited her and the way he is now, they're both a completely different person.

* * *

_She's like a completely different person._Shikamaru thought while looking at Ino's face intently. She was smiling and actually enjoying it. She wasn't really a troublesome woman today. And believe it or not, he was enjoying it too. They were up on the Ferris wheel now - at the very top. Soon it'll be sunset and the laughter, the joy, the thrill - it'll be all over. Shikamaru felt kind of sad when he realized this, but even though, he still kept having fun. After all, it was his first date with Ino.

* * *

"Temari!" Gaara yelled. "Kankuro's being mean again!" The eldest of the three huffed, carrying her dirty clothes to the laundry while the two of 'em was watching TV. The two were at it since they stepped in her apartment. Kankuro was the bad guy and Gaara was the victim. If it was a real fight, heh, Kankuro wouldn't even_stand_ a chance with him.

"Stop it you guys!" She panted. Her laundy's been full for weeks! How did she not even notice _that_? "At least help me with this." Gaara was the first one to walk towards his sister, carrying the bag by himself, like it didn't even weigh a pound. Kankuro just stared at the sweating woman, smirking. "What?" She asked.

"You've weakened, my dear sister." His smirk grew larger. "Last time I remember, I couldn't even beat you at arm wrestling."

"Huh. And you still won't. Here," She pulled up her long sleeved shirt and put her arm on the coffee table at the right side of the couch where Kankuro sat. "Let's try it."

* * *

Ino pointed to a bright restaurant while they were on the way home. "Let's try that one Shika!" She pulled him in and the first thing he thought about was, _I need my credit card. _The restaurant was beautiful. That's the only thing Shikamaru can say about it. It looked like it was really expensive to step in there, moreover to dine.

A waiter was waiting, smiling towards them as they examined the building. He wore one of those 'suits' waiters usually wear, of course. And that ridiculous bow tie*. "Welcome, ma'am." He nodded at Ino, looking at her up and down. _Whoa. Is he checking her out?_His grip on her hand tightened as he pulled Ino towards him, letting out an 'ahem' as he do so. "Sir." The waiter glared at Shikamaru. _Aren't I supposed to be the one glaring? _

He had asked them questions like, how many - even though the answer was right in front of his eyes - and stuff like that before letting them in, in the actual restaurant. _That's why I like restaurants that are more laid-back. Like the one where Temari was working at. _

"Follow me." He heard the waiter say. They just followed him quietly, looking around at the bright chandeliers hanging. They arrived at a table, with a candle light setting. The covers and chairs were made out of golden colored satin. Ino was blown away by the whole look and he was actually pretty pleased with himself for letting her drag him in, without any complaints. "A person will arrive shortly to take your orders."

"Thanks." Ino nodded. Shikamaru pulled her chair back to let her sit. "Shika! We have to go here next time!" She glowed.

He chuckled. "We didn't even try the food yet." He simply said as he put his hands under his chin.

Shikamaru looked around one more time, looking at the people now. There was a lot business meetings based on the men who wore black suits and ties. He looked on his right, scanning the room. His eyes landed on a blonde haired girl, laughing and smiling. _What was Temari doing here? _Across her was a brunette guy that was laughing along with her. He looked around his early 20s and was a ... big dude. He couldn't quite explain it. Let's just say he works out more than Shikamaru does. He leaned in and whispered something to her and Temari punched him on his left arm. The guy pouted and they continued laughing. Shikamaru felt a tug in his stomach.

_Who was the guy? Is he the guy that she likes?

* * *

_

**Author's Note:**

*No offense if you're a waiter (; I have nothing against bow ties. I actually think they're quite cute.

Oh and the song that was on the radio is the English version of Haruka Kanata in Naruto. I do not own the song, alrighty?

So anyways, I didn't update yesterday because I went somewhere with my friends :) HELL YEAH!

Buuut, I'm going to spend the rest of my day tomorrow to write a lot of chapters! LOL.

I hope we don't get homeworks though.

I'm really really happy since people are reviewing this. T_T

When I first wrote this, I thought that it'll be a really bad idea to post it here. Cause I'm a beginner and stuff. But I'm so happy! :D

I'm open for suggestions on how to improve it!

Keep reviewing! I appreciate it!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, honey.

Her Troublesome Ways

Chapter 11

"I have to get this." Gaara stood up and left the table, walking outside. The three were going to have dinner before Gaara and Kankuro left for Suna at this restaurant Temari have never even heard of _or_ seen. It was really bright inside, not that she minds.

"The waiter was checking you out." Kankuro suddenly said, munching on the appetizers he brought out a while ago. "Prolly thinks you're young and hot."

"What do you mean by that?" She frowned. She doesn't know if Kankuro was actually serious or joking around but she went with it when she saw him smirk. "I look old?" She laughed while he laughed with her.

"I didn't actually say that." Kankuro admitted, leaning in. "He's prolly doing - well, his _needs _right now," He whispered. She can feel him smirking. "Maybe that's why our food's taking so long."

Temari punched him and continued laughing. "Asshole!"

"What?" He pouted. "It's a possibility." They both laughed, suddenly stopping when the waiter brought them their dinner. Kankuro had Steak Toscano; Temari had Chicken Alfredo while Gaara who was still gone just ordered Lasagna and his everyday serving of chocolate - a black tie mousse cake.

"Gaara's taking a long time." Temari mumbled, chewing the food slowly since she was concerned about her little brother.

Kankuro just shrugged as he took a big bite of his steak. _He really does love steak. _"Don't worry about him; he can take care of himself."

* * *

Shikamaru and Ino ate quietly - which is weird since Ino was so ecstatic just a while ago. _Maybe she got tired._ Shikamaru thought. He glanced again at Temari's table, they were still eating. She was eating slowly, a concerned look on her face. By what he observed about Temari when she's eating lunch is she does _not _eat slowly. She doesn't care about manners at all. Not that she was a glutton. She was just not that kind of girl who would chew a small piece of meat a hundred times before swallowing. So there was definitely something in her mind. He wanted to ask her and talk to her about it but his brain was not cooperating with him. He couldn't go to her, for he was _fucking _stuck in his chair.

"Shikamaru?" Ino broke the silence, waving a hand in front of his face. The last time he remembered, a hit on the head was the usual effect of his day dreaming. He straightened up on his seat and looked at her trying hard not to think about a certain blonde woman who was sitting three tables away from him - from _them_.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Oh. It's just that you stopped eating for a while." She told him and looked at where he was looking at. "You were - "

"Nothing. I just started day dreaming. That's all." He cut her off. If Ino realized that he had been staring at their horticulture teacher - mentor, it's the end of the world. He will have to go to another school since gossip might start about him and Temari hooking up - which is _not_ going to happen. And she might lose her job if the rumors get worse. He doesn't want that for her. He came back to reality. She wasn't his to own. And they were definitely not close. Just a student and a teacher working on the rooftop garden, talking all the time. It's not that he was interested in her, neither was she. They were probably not even friends. She just like talking and pushing his buttons a lot. Not that he minds, she's a little entertaining. And her laugh is enchanting. Her eyes are just as beautiful as her smile. And -

"Shika, were you just..." Ino cut his train of thought as she said, "...looking at..." _Oh shit. Oh shit. I'm dead._"...the hall where the restroom leads to?" She giggled, _her_ giggle. "You really don't have to hide that from me you know? Go on, do your thing. I'll be waiting."

So she didn't exactly realize what - or _who_ - he was staring at. Shikamaru sighed in relief. _For a second there, I thought I was caught. _He quickly stood up, trying to cover his tracks. "All right." He said and went straight to the bathroom. When he entered the men's restroom, he went straight to the sink, washing his hands slowly while playing with the bubbles intrigued by the way they reflect everything. Can clouds do that? After a minute, he went and walked outside.

"Oi."

Shikamaru looked at the woman who called his name. Her dirty blonde hair was now down - just like when he saw her for the first time in the school's garden. She gave him a cocky smirk eying his shocked expression carefully.

"I think fate or whatever's fucking with us." She said, still standing on the same spot. He realized that the woman's restroom was just beside the men's. So that's how she saw him. "We kept meeting in the strangest places." Laughing, she reached up and patted him on the head, making him feel like she was way older than him. "Why are you here? I think I heard right. Nara's _are _rich."

"Ino." He mumbled. Looking away from those alluring teal eyes. "We went on a date."

"Hmm." She pulled her hand back. "Are you happy?" She looked at him, seriousness in her eyes.

Shikamaru gulped. He was happy with Ino a while ago. But it changed or rather vanished when he saw _her. _"Yeah." He lied. "I think I'm starting to have feelings for her."

Her jaw clenched. She kept her face hard. Why was she even in his business? He was just a fucking _boy _for God's sake! She faked a smile, "Good. Good." _I just knew I should have just ignored him._ "Well, good luck on that. Hope you're happy, Nara." She walked away and entered the bathroom, digging through her bag, looking for something clean she could wipe her face with. Due to the fact that it was wet with the unconscious tear running down her cheek. _What the fuck is happening to me? _

_What the fuck is happening to me? _Shikamaru closed his eyes, tightly and breathed hard. He was still standing where she left him. A pain shot through his stomach after _those_ words - her words - found his brain. **Hope you're happy. **What the hell does those words meant? Why were they affecting him so much? He pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to think. But there was nothing. He can't think of anything. Except for how she gracefully moves, how her smile relieves him, how her eyes glisten when she smiles, how her face glows. He could go on and on talking about how perfect she is. But he chose to block his thoughts.

He was with Ino. He kept thinking and thinking that on the way to their table. Even though deep in his heart he knows it was not a good enough reason to stay away from _her_.

* * *

"Gaara said we have to go back. The board suddenly told us about this stupid meeting. Fuckers couldn't do it by themselves. You know everytime I go? I want to strangle everyone of them. They do not listen to me! Why the hell do they need me there if they don't listen to me?" Kankuro said. He took out his wallet and paid in cash. "I mean, if they don't like my idea, they can just tell me nicely. Not _ignore_ me, y'know?" He was talking to no one in particular, just mumbling and cussing under his breath. Temari made her way to the table, looking at Kankuro, weirdly. "Ugh. I fucking hate work, man. Those assholes just don't listen. They fucking..." He continued again, with the same topic.

Temari took her jacket and put it on, heading outside where her brother's car was parked. Gaara was still talking on the phone when they made their way on the parking lot.

"I brought your food." Kankuro said. Gaara just nodded and continued talking.

Secretly, Temari hates when business interrupts their family time. She frowned for another 5 minutes before Gaara entered the car, _still_ talking. Kankuro started the ignition and looked at his sister concernedly.

"Don't you just hate them?" He whispered.

Temari nodded. At least there was _something else_ to think about. "I kinda wanna strangle them, now too." She smirked. "Do they even give Gaara a break?"

Kankuro shook his head no, eyes on the road. "Once every month. Today is his 'break'. They don't even think of him as a child that needs his 10 hours of sleep." He chuckled before continuing, "He barely gets 6. I can't even help him, he insists on doing the work alone." He sighed. "Though he gives me some paperwork, sometimes."

She furrowed her eyebrows. They sure are giving Gaara a hard time. "I wanna deal with those fuckers. But I can't leave now." A hand patted her shoulder. She looked at the person behind her.

A smile crept up on Gaara's face as he said, "Don't worry nee-chan. Me and Kankuro are okay." She didn't even notice him stop talking on the phone. That was one of the rare moments where Gaara calls him nee-chan.

"I'm sorry." She sighed. "I'm being selfish." She genuinely felt sorry for her brothers who were dealing with the company all alone. But she chose not to live the life that's all planned out for her, even if she was showered with money and fame.

"You're not." Kankuro interrupted. "You're living the life you want and we're okay with it. It's the board who has mental problems." He laughed. "Plus, if you actually confront them, it may turn bloody. You being the killing machine, though."

Temari smiled. "I'll help on whatever. Just promise me, you guys, don't forget about your health."

"She's actually being thoughtful, Gaara." Kankuro snickered. "In a second, she became an angel." A hit that landed on his head silenced him for a second. "And the devil comes back."

* * *

It was over. The date was finally over. He ended it with a false simple kiss on Ino's cheeks, hurrying back to his own house after he walked her home. The guilt was taking over Shikamaru. He can't look at her straight in her eyes. He doesn't know how to explain the things that he felt as he took Ino's hand when they finished eating in the restaurant, thinking about another woman. Something just made him mad at himself for not even realizing this sooner.

But what can he do? She was a woman and he was a boy. They barely even know each other. And she was the cockiest woman in the whole world. Second most troublesome because the first would be his own mother but still, Temari was way scarier. He closed his eyes while lying down on his bed, not bothering to even change his clothes or take a hot shower. He was exhausted. More on the inside for thinking too much. He can't come up with any plans to get out of this certain situation. Ino was his friend, and he was happy for making her happy. That was it. He don't want to see her sad or mad, that's all.

But Temari was different. He wants to make her happy. He can't stand looking at her while she was worried, whether it was concerning him or not. He felt that he was attached to her somehow and he couldn't quite understand why or how because they just met not even a week ago.

And that pain, when he saw her with that _man_. What was it? Anger? Jealousy? What? Hn. As if he was attracted to the young woman. That couldn't be, right? She was just a person who happened to cross his life and somewhat made it a living hell. For the first time, he didn't mind. Because he actually like being in her presence. Being with her.

He sighed once again, sitting up. He can't possibly like his mentor. He can't. He felt a tug again somewhere in his chest. _Fucking internal organs. Keeps making me anxious. I'm trying to think here! _

**You're in denial Shikamaru.**

There it goes again. His 'inner' voice or rather self because it thinks for itself.

**You're attracted to her. You like her. You want her.**

His head started hurting. His heart was pumping so hard that his chest hurts. "No." He breathed. He shook the thoughts away, getting up. If she actually seen him like this, she would laugh and tease him insanely.

_Especially minors._

_Heh. Crybaby._

_Eat, before I change my mind._

_Gotta learn to love the girl._

_You're smart, Nara._

_Shikamaru._

_Shikamaru._

_Shika..._

Her voice kept repeating over and over. Her smile, her laugh, her eyes. She was making him fucking miserable. He stood up, heading towards the bathroom to wash his face. He patted it dry and looked at himself in the mirror.

**You have feelings for her, Shikamaru. Don't deny it. You love her.**

"I do." he mumbled, simply. "I think I do." He took off his button up shirt quickly and threw it in the laundry. He paced back to his room and dialed one familiar number. Then hung up. _Is this even possible? It's been only a week. _

**Ugh. Just dial the number, Shikamaru! **

"Hello?" The voice said, muffled. He could hear the munching of chips and chuckled.

"Chouji." Shikamaru exhaled, deeply. "I_ think _I'm in love with someone."

* * *

**Author's Note**:

Yes, I know. I'm sorry.

I really don't have any good excuses. Kinda.

But yeah! Enjoy the 11th chapter.

This is seriously getting longer than I thought.

I know when exactly to end it but like, I'm not sure if I'll ruin the story by making it longer. So tell me your opinions!

Sorry if this is like, OOC. Idk how to write in a guy who-is-in-love perspective.

And thank you so much to _Jacky D Blade _for always reviewing my story! I heart you! :D

Click the little button that says review and type up what you think! And I'll definitely be happy :)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Her Troublesome Ways

Chapter 12

"Shikamaru. I'm eating." _Of course._ "But I'll listen. What did you say?"

Shikamaru can still hear chips munching. "I said, I might be in love with this girl."

Then he heard Chouji choked. "What? You? In love?"

"Yes, Chouji. Now I am only telling you this because you're my bestfriend and I need your help," Shikamaru sighed. "And because I know you're not going to tell Ino."

He heard the chewing and munching stop. "I thought Ino's _the girl_? Since you know, you guys are dating."

Taking a seat on the corner of his bed, he tried to explain it to Chouji. "Well, that's where the helping part comes in. You see, she's… uh, well," Shikamaru paused. He was actually feeling nervous for the first time ever. He trusts Chouji. But the words won't exactly come out of his mouth. _What if someone realizes it? What if somebody already suspected something?_ Thoughts started filling his head. Suddenly, he couldn't continue talking anymore.

"Shikamaru." Chouji interrupted. "You can always tell me everything. We trust each other, alright?" He reminded him.

He smiled to himself. He actually picked a really good bestfriend. "Thanks Chouji." He inhaled before continuing. "The girl's… Temari."

There was silence.

"Temari-sensei?" Chouji was the one who spoke up first.

"Yes."

"How?"

"I don't know. It just, kinda went in my brain, you know?" Shikamaru groaned. This is so hard to explain. Her voice was bugging him. Can Chouji really get that? Her face was flickering every once in a while in his head. God, he must've gone insane. "I just started to realize that I love her. And I don't know _why_, Chouji. I just freaking saw her on Monday. That's impossible right? You can't possibly love someone that you knew for 6, 5 days right? Maybe I've just gone crazy. Or maybe it was the food that I ate with her! Yeah – "

"You ate together and you didn't even tell me?"

"That's not the point. It's just that – "

"You _ate _and you _didn't_ even tell me?" Chouji once again said, emphasizing the ate and didn't.

"Okay, okay. We're going to Sasaki's tomorrow." Shikamaru offered. "My treat."

"Alright!" He said happily. "But you know, stuff like that happens Shikamaru. Sometimes it's just meant to be."

"So you're saying I'm meant to be with _her_? That's my _destiny_?" He lay down on the bed, remembering what Temari said tonight.

_I think fate or whatever's fucking with us._

_I think it actually is._ He thought to himself.

"You're the one who's responsible choosing your own destiny, Shikamaru." Chouji said. "Think about what's the right thing to do.

_The right thing to do. _He gripped the phone til his knuckles turned white. He closed his eyes, and tried to think. Temari was still stuck in his head. But Ino was too. He was with her just because he doesn't want Ino to get hurt when he rejects her. In short, he pitied her. Even he was stupid to do that. Temari was right. She will just get hurt if he started loving someone else.

"Even from the start, it was not the right thing."

_It never was.

* * *

_

"You love him." Matsuri cooed.

_No. No. No. No. No. HELL TO THE FUCKING NO._ "Never." Temari was on the couch, eating the last of Gaara's chocolate ice cream while watching reruns of Family Guy. His brothers left an hour ago, after driving her home. "He's a fucking kid."

"So?"

"He's lazy." She said, harshly.

"So?"

She rolled her eyes. After she told Matsuri what happened in the restaurant with Shikamaru, she just started blabbing about how she's supposed to be in love with him, blah blah blah. "As if that would happen."

"What?"

"Us. Me and my _student_." She gagged at the thought. _Ew._

"Temari. You're so dense."

"What?" She yelled at the phone. Nobody calls her dense. First, she's not stupid. Second, she's a fucking strong woman and could take out anyone who calls her dense. Third, she's the fucking heiress of Suna's biggest company, for God's sake. Well, _was_. But still, who the hell dared to insult her?

"You are _so_ jealous." Matsuri giggled. _Jealous about what?_

"Huh?"

"You were yapping about it a while ago. Ino, was it?" Her eyes widened. She did not tell Matsuri she was jealous about Ino, did she?

"…"

"I suggest you tell him."

"Are you out of your mind? He'll think I'm a fucking cougar." Her face turned into a disgusted expression when she thought about how Shikamaru will handle it. "He'll think I'm weird. He's not going to talk to me ever again."

"See? The thought of him hating you bothered you, right? You wanna see him and be with him, even though you know it's just not right." She paused. "That's how you tell its love."

Temari was speechless. She had read her mind. How does she know all these love stuff? She's 2 years older than her. Wasn't she supposed to have more experience? "But, I'm older!" She tried to argue again.

"Oh God, Temari. Stop denying the fact that you love him."

"I am not denying things. I am just stating what is obvious." She crossed her legs. "It just can't happen. It's too wrong."

"Nothing's too wrong with love." Matsuri simply stated.

* * *

"Monday mornings is such a rush." Temari sighed as she got out of bed. She stared at nothing for another 3 minutes, while sitting on the bed. She was wearing a big t-shirt that Kankuro received as a gift from one of her girlfriends. He said it was too small for him and gave it to Temari. He could've given it to Gaara but when he saw what the shirt says, he silently shook his head. _Suck for a Buck_?_* _Temari herself thought it was really funny and Kankuro would've keep it, but it was 2 sizes small for him. She's still wondering up until now why the girl doesn't know Kankuro's right shirt size. Temari stood up walking – well, dragging her feet – to the bathroom as she opened the sink and grabbed her toothbrush, her eyes still half open. She was watching a movie last night called _a walk to remember_ and much to her surprise, she actually liked all those girly love stuff. She even cried in the end. Matsuri was the one who suggested it and told her that she might learn something. Like she doesn't know stuff already, sheesh. Closing the faucet, she walked back in her room, grabbing a gray skirt, purple horizontal-striped shirt and a black cardigan, and paired it up with black tights. All she has to do now was eat breakfast. But her thoughts of having a good breakfast was replaced with thoughts of irritation and haste as she glanced at her clock which says 7:57 a.m. Groaning, Temari grabbed her black heels and rushed to open her apartment door. _I'll just have to stop by coffee later on.

* * *

_

She arrived at school just before the bell rings. A contented expression displayed on her face as she entered the teacher's lounge. "Morning." She said, nodding at no one but knowing that everyone heard her.

"Morning, Temari-chan." Anko said, a woman who has light brown eyes and dyed purple hair. _Why? _Temari always asks herself everytime she sees Anko's purple locks. It was a good color. Not for your own hair. "Did you get 4-A's attendance sheet yet?"

Cocking her head to the side, she remembered that she was the one who's going to be responsible for _Shikamaru_'s class until Yamato comes back. She was actually pretty excited last time, but after conversing with Matsuri about the whole issue, not anymore. "No." She simply said. "Yamato-san's not back yet?"

"Probably not for another week." Anko shrugged. "I heard it was a really serious matter."

"Hm." She walked over to her small desk and put her things on the corner table. "Where are the sheets?"

"Over there." She pointed at Yamato's empty desk.

"Thank you." She grabbed the papers and walked out of the door, pacing slowly to the classroom. She heard voices and laughter 2 doors down and suddenly felt anxious.

As she opened the classroom door, everybody turned silent, looking at her. The first person her eyes landed on was Ino who was sitting on Shikamaru's desk, her hands brushing his jet black hair that was tied up into a ponytail, yet again. She felt a small squeeze in her chest as she walked to the front desk, eyes away from the two of them. Looking back at Ino, she tried to say in her own normal voice, "Please no PDA in the classroom." The blonde girl huffed and leaned in to kiss him quickly on his cheeks before walking back to her seat. "I said, no PDA." She almost hissed at the blonde girl.

"Yes, sensei." She sat down, still glancing at Shikamaru who was now watching the clouds. He looked bored as usual. His features were actually hard – _like a man_. She turned around, blushing as she realized what she thought about him. She was looking at him in a whole new point of view now. She was looking at him like he was a man. _Which he is. No. Scratch that. Not yet._

"Knowing that Yamato isn't here, I'm going to be your adviser for the time being. You all know my name already so no need for introductions." She told the whole class. There were looks of relief, disbelief and some other she couldn't quite figure out what. "Take your reading books out and turn to page 57. Read the first paragraph silently then we'll read the rest."

Everybody took their books out and started reading. She sat down crossing her legs as she herself read her own book. She actually borrowed this one from Kakashi since he was telling everyone that it was a good read. Anko, Genma and her was the only people who have actually taken an interest in it. It was smutty but well, she's 20. She can read whatever she wants.

"Sensei." She looked up at Shikamaru who was lowering his eyes as her glance met his. _Stupid idiot. Now he wouldn't even look at me._ "We're all done."

She nodded at him and his attention was turned back to the book. "Inuzuka, Kiba. You read the second paragraph." She opened her own book now, "Except the 'A nod was the answer.'"

"Mr. Lockwood, your new tenant, sir. I do myself the honour of calling as soon as possible after my arrival, to express the hope that I have not inconvenienced you by my perseverance in soliciting the occupation of Thrushcross Grange: I heard yesterday you had had some thoughts – "

"Yamanaka." She glowered at the name. "Ino."

"Thrushcross Grange is my own, sir, he interrupted, wincing. I should not allow any one to inconvenience me, if I could hinder it - walk in!"

The class continued, everyone getting each of their paragraphs until they heard the bell ring, signaling for the second subject to begin.

* * *

"What are you going to do?" Chouji asked Shikamaru out of nowhere during P.E. class on Wednesday. Both of them hated the subject, so instead of participating, here they are cloud gazing. Chouji eating his barbecue flavored chips, of course.

"I don't know." Shikamaru knows perfectly well what he was talking about. "I can't even look at her in the eyes, now."

"Maybe you should go talk to her." Chouji chewed, "It'll probably help you overcome that nervousness of yours."

Shikamaru didn't respond. He was thinking about what to tell her and how.

* * *

As the other subjects passed like a blur, Shikamaru steadied his pace as he reached the rooftop. Opening the door, he quietly walked to his spot waiting for Temari. He sat down, looking up at the sky, but thinking about her. As soon as he heard the door handle creaked, he shot up, turning around to face the person that was entering the little garden on the rooftop.

She looked up at him, something in her eyes – he couldn't determine what – as she walked to one of the plant boxes, checking the flowers that they planted there, about a week ago. "I thought I said I can handle this?" She said, still not looking at him.

"I wanted to talk, actually." He mumbled, slowly walking to the chairs where they first ate lunch together. He missed those days, when they can actually converse without being awkward. Now that he realized that he has feelings for her, he probably couldn't talk to her without that uncomfortable silence.

"About what?" Temari didn't move or bulged. She was still looking at the seeds. But actually thinking about how she can get away from this situation. Wow. _How unlikely of me, actually wanting to get out of a situation and it's not even a fight – nor deadly. _What did this boy do to her?

"Temari." He breathed. _Why the hell does he look like he's going to faint?_

"Yes?"

Shikamaru looked away as a blush appeared on his cheeks. _What the hell is he doing? And again, WHY?_ _Chouji's fault._

**Go walk over to her.**

_Why?_

**Just listen to me.**

_Sometimes I wonder if my Mother gave birth to me normally._

Shikamaru walked over to where she was standing, leaning against the boxes like what _he_ told him to do.

"Yes?" She looked up at him, now. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she looked intently at him, figuring him out.

He looked away, once more, feeling another stupid annoying un-_Shikamaru_-like blush.

**Stop being such a coward and look at her.**

He did.

**Now, tell her what you truly feel.**

He exhaled and inhaled a couple of times.

"Stop hyperventilating, Nara and tell me what's wrong with you."

**Haha! She thought you were hyperventilating!**

_I actually was._

**Wow. You really are scared.**

_No shit. She's a teacher!_

**Quit being a baby and tell her!**

"Temari," He breathed. "I think I might have feelings for you."

Temari froze. _He what?

* * *

_

**A/N:**

Ok, I don't actually have a good excuse for updating so late except for the fact that my school kills me.

I'm really really sorry; you cannot imagine the regret I am feeling right now. -_-

*I actually saw a person wearing that shirt. It was so funny that I had to write about it.

The book they were reading is Withering Heights, by the way. By Emily Bronte. Not mine. Or yours. It's hers.

Again, I'm sorry for being so late and grammatical errors.

Because of too much homeworks and projects, I can't even write a paragraph.

I'm actually thinking of discontinuing it but at the same time, I'd hate to do that.

I'm sorry if you hate the chapter, or anything. I was just really tired when I wrote this.

Gah, here I go again with my lame excuses.

I'm really seriously sorry! :( & I'll try to write the next soon!


End file.
